nerdistwritersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode List
note: Comics Panel episodes will be listed here and linked to the proper episode pages on the Nerdist Comics Panel website. NWP1: Damon Lindelof, Jane Espenson, Erin Levy & Drew Z. Greenberg NWP2: David Fury, Jeff Greenstein, Emily Cutler & Cathryn Humphries NWP3: Dan Harmon, Javier Grillo Marxuach, Aaron Ginsburg & Wade McIntyre NWP4: Veena Sud, Gary Lennon, Sarah Watson & Bob Kushell NWP5: Douglas Petrie, Alexa Junge, Josh Friedman & Michael Green NWP6: Matt Nix, Peter Tolan & David Schulner NWP7: Jane Espenson, Jeff Greenstein, Brad "Cheeks" Bell, Alessandra Torresani & Sean Hemeon NWP8: Amy Berg, Ben Edlund & Angelina Burnett NWP9: Alan Yang, Michael Taylor, Genny Hutchinson & Ryan Farley NWP10: Peter Gould, Kerry Ehrin & Bridget Carpenter NWP11: Steve Levitan, Rob Thomas & John Enbom NWP12: Allan Loeb, Phoef Sutton & Rob Roy Thomas NWP13: Steven S. DeKnight, Tim Minear, Megan Ganz & Harris Wittels NWP14: Glen Mazzara, David Slack & Norm Hiscock NWP15: Bob Odenkirk, Jen Kirkman & Brian Stack NWP16: Naren Shankar, Bradley Thompson and David Weddle & Meredith Stiehm NWP17: Ed Kitsis and Adam Horowitz; Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder NWP18: Zack Whedon, Jeremy Carver & John Rogers NWP19: David Fury NWP20: Ben Acker, Aaron Ginsburg & Wade McIntyre NWP21: Hart Hanson, Jose Molina & Sarah Goldfinger NWP22: Dan Harmon, Kyle Killen, Chris McKenna & Charles Murray NWP23: Liz Meriwether, Liz Craft and Sarah Fain & Angela Kang NWP24: Adam Rogers NWP25: Josh Berman, Leigh Dana Jackson & Adam Glass NWP26: Marti Noxon, Danny Zuker & Craig Silverstein NWP27: Rob Corddry, Paul Scheer, Jon Stern, Curtis Gwinn, David Wain, Ken Marino, Erica Oyama & Rob Huebel NWP28: Vince Gilligan, Julie Plec, Josh Friedman & Jeff Greenstein NWP29: Dana Gould, Liz Tigelaar & Robert Hewitt Wolfe NWP30: Vince Gilligan NWP31: Maurissa Tancharoen & Jed Whedon, Tami Sagher & Eliza Clark NWP32: Damon Lindelof NWP33: Winnie Holzman, Matt Selman & Paul Grellong NWP34: Michael Koman, Andrew Weinberg & Jason Woliner NWP35: John Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg NWP36: Bill Lawrence, Ken Levine & Richard Hatem NWP37: Jane Espenson and Douglas Petrie NWP38: Glen Mazzara, Scott Gimple & Angela Kang NWP39: Andrew W. Marlowe, Tim Long & Terri Miller NWP40: Neil Goldman, Aisha Muharrar & Dailyn Rodriguez NWP41: Graham Yost NWP42: Alexa Junge, Andrew Miller & Josh Friedman NWP43: Shawn Ryan, Cheo Hodari Coker & Amy Berg NWP44: Andrew Miller, Chic Eglee & Dana Gould NWP45: Javier Grillo Marxuatch, Amber Benson, Adam Busch & Edmund Lupinski - "The Javi Games" NWP46: Len Wein, Ed Brubaker & Jackson Publick NWP47: Noah Hawley, Kyle Killen, Kevin Biegel, Mark Schwahn & Liz Tigelaar - "Creators Panel" from the ATX Television Festival NWP48: Swampy Marsh, Dan Povenmire, Meghan McCarthy & Tim McKeon NWP49: Jane Espenson, Liz Tigelaar & Erica Messer NWP50: Jeff Davis, Jane Espenson, Richard Hatem, Jose Molina, Ben Edlund NWP51: David Hudgins, Bob Levy, Julie Plec & Michael Rauch NWP52: Andrew Bujalski NWP53: Noah Hawley; Kyle Killen; David Hudgins; Hardy Janson & Evan Miller NWP54: Vince Gilligan; Peter Gould; Sam Catlin; George Mastras; Gennifer Hutchinson; Thomas Schnauz; Moira Walley-Beckett & Gordon Smith NWP55: Jonathan Katz and Tom Snyder NWP56: Keegan-Michael Key; Jordan Peele; Ian Roberts; Rebecca Drysdale; Colton Dunn; Charlie Sanders; Rich Talarico & Alex Rubens NWP57: Ed Brubaker NWP58: Lauren Iungerich; David Hudgins; Josh Friedman & Jeff Greenstein NWP59: Matthew Weiner, Andre Jacquemetton, Maria Jacquemetton & Erin Levy NWP60: Iain Morris, Fred Stoller, Charlie Grandy & Amy Ozols NWP61: Jeff Eastin; Lauren Hissrich & Victor Fresco NWP62: Joe Randazzo; Caissie St. Onge; Stephen Falk & Matt Debenham NWP63: Sina Grace; Gerry Duggan; James Asmus & Blair Butler NWP64: Bill Hader and Peter David NWP65: Pendleton Ward; Martin Gero; Kent Osborne NWP66: Steven T. Seagle; Duncan Rouleau & Joe Casey NWP67: Josh Friedman; Andrew Miller & Cathryn Humphris NWP68: Aaron Ginsburg and John Ross Bowie NWP69: BJ Novak; Elaine Ko & Kevin Shinick NWP70: Marlon Wayans NWP71: Tim Minear; Jennifer Salt & Jessica Sharzer NWP72: Robert Kirkman NWP73: Len Wein, Adam Beechen & Heath Corson NWP74: Michael Chabon; Glen David Gold; Erik Larsen & Joshua Davis NWP75: Leslye Headland NWP76: John Scalzi; John Roderick; Josh Cagan; Randall Munroe; Joseph Scrimshaw; Molly Lewis & Adam Bernstein NWP77: Bill Prady; Donick Cary & Stephen Scaia NWP78: Joe Port & Joe Wiseman NWP79: Bob Harris NWP80: Andy Bobrow; Emily Halpern; Gideon Yago & Max Winkler NWP81: Nick Kroll; Jonathan Krisel & John Levenstein NWP82: Jane Espenson; Brad "Cheeks" Bell & Sean Hemeon NWP83: Nicholas Falacci, Cheryl Huton, Taylor Elmore & Michael Gilvary NWP84: Ryan Condal NWP85: Adam F. Goldberg NWP86: Liz Meriweather; Brett Baer & Dave Finkel NWP87: Jason Fuchs NWP88: Callie Khouri NWP89: Vince Gilligan NWP90: Ian Roberts & Jay Martel NWP91: Howard Gordon Comics Edition #1 NWP92: Graham Yost Comics Edition #2 NWP93: Carlton Cuse, Michael Schur & JJ Philbin Comics Edition #3 NWP94: Greg Daniels, Jessica Goldstein & Chrissy Pietrosh Comics Edition #4 NWP95: Rebecca Sinclair; Greg Malins & Mark O'Keefe Comics Edition #5 NWP96: Bernie Su, Margaret Dunlap, Rachel Kiley, Kate Rorick & Jay Bushman Comics Edition #6 NWP97: JG Quintel and Alex Hirsch Comics Edition #7 NWP98: Arthur Phillips Comics Edition #8 NWP99: Kevin Heffernan & Steve Lemme Comics Edition #9 NWP100: Vince Gilligan, Greg Daniels, Carlton Cuse & Liz Meriweather Comics Edition #10 NWP101: Scott Aukerman & Neil Campbell Comics Edition #11 NWP102: Carl Gottlieb & Paul F. Tompkins NWP103: Davey Holmes NWP104: Rob Thomas & Chris Lowell Comics Edition #12 NWP105: Julie Plec, Liz Tigelaar, Kyle Killen, Chris Keyser, Bryan Seabury, Corey Marsh & Charlie Ebersol Comics Edition #13 NWP106: Amanda Lund, Maria Blasucci & Jeremy Konner Comics Edition #14 NWP107: Dan Harmon, Paul Scheer, Dave Finkel, Tim Doyle & Rob Schrab Comics Edition #15 NWP108: Adam Horowitz and Eddy Kitsis NWP109: Kevin Biegel, Mike Royce, Geoff Stults, Chris Lowell, Parker Young & Angelina Cabral Comics Edition #16 NWP110: Remi Aubuchon, Richard Hatem, Jane Espenson, Dmitry Lipkin & Winnie Holzman Comics Edition #17 NWP111: Michael Jacobs Comics Edition #18 NWP112: Michael Rauch, Andrew Lenchewski, Dmitry Lipkin, Tim Doyle, Kevin Biegel, Mike Royce & Dan Bucatinsky Comics Edition #19 NWP113: Joshua Malina, Lucas Neff, Scott Porter, Matt Lauria, Devon Gummersall, Nick Wechsler & Wilson Bethel Comics Edition #20 NWP114: Joey Mazzarino, John Weidman, Christine Ferraro, Belinda Ward & Molly Boylan. Also Lara McLean, Connie Peterson & Rollie Krewson Comics Edition #21 NWP115: Opus Moreschi, Eric Drysdale, Nate Charny, Michael Brumm, Meredith Scardino & Aaron Cohen Comics Edition #22 NWP116: Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, Cecil Baldwin, Mara Wilson & Rollie Krewson Comics Edition #23 NWP117: Mark Protosevich Comics Edition #24 NWP118: Ashley Miller, Kelly Marcel & Kell Cahoon NWP119: Tom Verica, Dave Semel & Rob Schrab Comics Edition #25 NWP120: Hart Hanson, Andrew Miller & Aaron Ginsburg NWP121: Josh Friedman, Jeff Greenstein & Cathryn Humphris NWP122: Non-episode Episode! Comics Edition #26 NWP123: Kurt Sutter, Jessica Goldstein & Paul Grellong Comics Edition #27 NWP124: Karina Longworth Comics Edition #28 NWP125: Dan Harmon, Chris McKenna, Justin Halpern, Patrick Schumacker & Joe Henderson Comics Edition #29 NWP126: Emmy Grinwis, Deric Hughes & Benjamin Raab Comics Edition #30 NWP127: John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein Comics Edition #31 NWP128: Michelle Ashford, John Hamburg & Carlos Coto Comics Edition #32 NWP129: Bryan Fuller NWP130: Phillip Iscove, Dawn Prestwich, Nicole Yorkin & Cole Haddon Comics Edition #33 NWP131: Moira Kirland, Terry Matalas, Travis Fickett & Douglas Petrie Comics Edition #34 NWP132: Clark Gregg, Dan Bucatinsky & Liz Vassey Comics Edition #35 NWP133: Andy Daly, Andy Blitz & Jeffrey Blitz Comics Edition #36 NWP134: Matt Walsh Comics Edition #37 NWP135: Jonathan Groff, Rob Doherty & Steven Maeda Comics Edition #38 NWP136: John August & Craig Mazin Comics Edition #39 NWP137: Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely NWP138: Judalina Neira, Heidi Cole McAdams & Wade McIntyre Comics Edition #40 NWP139: Javier Grillo-Marxuatch, Jose Molina, Rene Echevarria & Naren Shankar Comics Edition #41 NWP140: Jonathan Nolan & Greg Plageman Comics Edition #42 NWP141: Kevin Biegel & Mike Royce Comics Edition #43 NWP142: Craig Cackowski, Mark Gagliardi & Hal Lublin Comics Edition #44 NWP143: Larry Zerner & David Hudgins Comics Edition #45 NWP144: Will Eubank NWP145: Noah Hawley, Warren Littlefield, Allison Tolmam & Keith Carradine Comics Edition #46 NWP146: Graeme Manson & John Fawcett Comics Edition #47 NWP147: Adam Rogers NWP148: Carlton Cuse Comics Edition #48 NWP149: Mike Royce, Ray Romano, Emily Halpern, Andy Daly & Kerry Ehrin Comics Edition #49 NWP150: Terence Winter Comics Edition #50 NWP151: Thomas Lennon & Neal Baer Comics Edition #51 NWP152: Jason Katims, Noah Hawley, Kerry Ehrin & Andy Daly Comics Edition #52 NWP153: Maureen Johnson Comics Edition #53 NWP154: Bryan Konietzko & Michael Dante DiMartino Comics Edition #54 NWP155: Kyle Killen, Alan Sepinwall, Matthew Zoller Seitz, Todd VanDerWerff & Tara Ariano Comics Edition #55 NWP156: Liz Tigelaar, Kyle Killen, Mark Johnson, Bryan Seabury & David Madden Comics Edition #56 NWP157: Nancy Hower & John Lehr Comics Edition #57 Nerdist Podcast Super Panel: Matt Mira, Jonah Ray, Janet Varney, Cole Stratton, Gil Letelier, Ben Blacker, Ben Acker, Sandra Daugherty & Dave Ross NWP158: Simon Barrett Comics Edition #58 NWP159: Jonah Nolan, Greg Plageman, Lucas O'Connor, Erik Mountain, Ashley Gable & Andy Callahan Comics Edition #59 NWP160: Michele Fazekas and Tara Butters Comics Edition #60 NWP161: Sam Shaw Comics Edition #61 NWP162: Chris Chibnall Comics Edition #62 NWP163: Rina Mimoun Comics Edition #63 NWP164: Ryan Patrick McGuffey, Des Doyle & Tara Bennett Comics Edition #64 NWP165: Erica Messer Comics Edition #65 NWP166: Michaela Watkins & Damon Jones Comics Edition #66 NWP167: Raphael Bob-Waksberg & Lisa Hanawalt Comics Edition #67 NWP168: Nick Santora Comics Edition #68 NWP169: Ben Queen, Kim Shumway & Deirdre Mangan Comics Edition #69 NWP170: Jenni Konner Comics Edition #70 NWP171: Josh Friedman, Aaron Ginsburg & Emily Halpern Comics Edition #71 NWP172: Leila Gerstein NWP173: Patton Oswalt & John Hodgman NWP174: Nell Scovell NWP175: Bob Fisher & Kevin Bigley NWP176: Bryan Seabury, Chris Parnell & Caitlin Foito NWP177:' '''Jeff Greenstein, Jeff Strauss, Alexa Junge & Adam Chase NWP178: Ilene Chaiken NWP179: Matt Thompson, Casey Willis & Adam Reed NWP180: Kerry Ehrin and Freddie Highmore NWP181: Jonathan Tropper NWP182: Matt Senreich, Eric Towner & John Harvatine with Heath Corson NWP183: David Greenwalt, Marti Noxon, David Fury, Jane Espenson, Tracey Forbes, Steven DeKnight, Drew Z. Greenberg, Drew Goddard & Elizabeth Craft Comics Edition #72 NWP184: Diane Ruggiero and Sarah Shapiro NWP185: Alexis Kennedy and Heath Corson NWP186: Peter Horton Comics Edition #73 NWP187: Ben Wexler NWP188: Beau Willimon, Udo Azuba, Nick Wechsler, Kerry Ehrin, Tim Goodman & Eric Pallotta NWP189: Diane Ruggiero NWP190: Peter Gould, Thomas Scnhauz, Gennifer Hutchinson, Gordon Smith & Michael McKean NWP191: Adam Pava and Mark Miller Comics Edition #74 NWP192: Jennie Snyder Urman NWP193: Chad Hodge NWP194: Jack Plotnick & Billy Brooks Comics Edition #75 Comics Edition #76 NWP195: Joelle Garfinkel, David Slack & Kate Bond NWP196: Chris Sparling NWP197: Matt Nix NWP198: Brannon Braga NWP199: Matt Nix, Michael Horowitz, Jessica Szohr & Beth Riesgraf Comics Edition #77 NWP200: Phil Rosenthal, Bryan Fuller, Noah Hawler & Kathleen McCaffrey NWP201: Mickey Fisher, Joshua Applebaum & Adam Smith NWP202: Kay Cannon Comics Edition #78 NWP203: Neil Cross NWP204: Chris Carter NWP205: Andrew Gurland, Nat Faxon, Judy Greer, Brett Gelman & Sarah Burns; Denis Leary, Elaine Hendrix, Bobby Kelly, Elizabeth Gillies & John Ales; Stephen Falk, Aya Cash, Chris Geere, Desmin Borges & Kether Donohue Comics Edition #79 NWP206: Marta Kauffman NWP207: Jesse Alexander, Michael Narducci, Steve Holland, Sarah Watson, Ashley E. Miller, Steve Melching, Gabrielle Stanton, Jose Molina, Javier Grillo-Marxuach & Mark A. Altman NWP208:' '''Graeme Manson & Kristian Bruun Comics Edition #80 NWP209: Chris Cantell & Chris Rogers NWP210: James L. Brooks Comics Edition #81 NWP211: Riki Lindhome, Mickey Fisher, Tad Stones, Ben Edlund, Cheryl Heuton, Jenny Klein, Aaron Ginsburg & Patrick Schumacker Comics Edition #82 NWP212: Amy Sherman-Palladino NWP213: Graham Yost, Dave Andron, Fred Golan, Jon Avnett & Nick Searcy NWP214: James L. Brooks, Al Jean, Matt Selman & David Silverman NWP215: Amy Sherman-Palladino, Sutton Foster, Kelly Bishop, Stacey Oristano, Jay Martel, Ian Roberts, Katie O'Brien, Caitlin Barlow, Katy Colloton, Cate Freedman, Kate Lambert & Kathryn Renee Thomas NWP216: Kathleen McCaffrey, Ken Segna, David Sleven & Grant Gish NWP217: Bryan Fuller, Noah Hawley & Graham Yost NWP218: Damon Lindelof, Mimi Leder, Ann Dowd, Chris Eccleston & Carrie Coon Comics Edition #83 NWP219: Steven Knight NWP220: Jason Spisak, Shannon Eric Denton, Heath Corson & Adam Beechen NWP221: Norman Lear, Phil Rosenthal & Steve Levitan Comics Edition #84 NWP222: Marc Guggenheim, Corinne Marshall, Evan Bleiweiss & Laura Valdivia Comics Edition #85 NWP223: Damon Lindelof, Chris Dingess, Noelle Valdiviva & Kit Boss NWP224: Sam Shaw & Thomas Schlamme NWP225: Jason Rothberg, Janine Sherman Barrois, Gloria Calderon Kellett & Zev Borow NWP226: Michael Begler & Jack Amiel NWP227: Jason Reitman, Zander Lehmann, Helen Estabrook, Liz Tigelaar & Tommy Dewey NWP228: Rob Doherty, Aline Brosh McKenna, Craig Sweeny & David Rosenthal NWP229: Sarah Gertrude Shapiro, Marti Noxon, Kim Benabib, Roberto Benabib, Jeff Greenstein, Josh Friedman, Stephen Falk, Phillip Iscove & Will Widger NWP230: Sivert Glarum & Michael Jamin NWP231: Frank Spotnitz NWP232: Abi Morgan NWP233: Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Brian Koppelman, Craig Engler, Jake Coburn, Aaron Cohen, Jesse Peyronel, & Heath Corson NWP234: Dead Pilots Society backdoor pilot NWP235: Laura Valdivia, Andrew Miller & Ben Wexler NWP236: Mark Flanagan NWP237: Jose Molina, Nell Scovell & Rico Gagliano NWP238: David Goyer NWP239: Carlton Cuse, Ryan Condal & Josh Holloway NWP240: Chris Parnell & Jason Clodfelter NWP241: Jonathan Steinberg, Robert Levine & Dan Shotz NWP242: Peter Mattei NWP243: Kevin Williamson, Jenny Bicks, Paul Stupin, Rob Thomas, Gina Fattore & Anna Fricke NWP244: Charles Randolph NWP245: Dan Harmon, Justin Roiland & Ryan Ridley NWP246: Bridget Carpenter NWP247: Kristin Newman NWP248: Jeff Probst NWP249: Noah Hawley, Beau Willimon, Mickey Fisher & Graeme Manson NWP250: Kenya Barris, Jonathan Groff, Mike Scully, Lilla Zuckerman & Nora Zuckerman NWP251: Dan Harmon, Michael Jacobs, Mark Johnson & Kathleen McCaffrey NWP252: Will Forte, Andy Bobrow, Tim McAuliffe, Erica Rivinoja, Erik Durbin, Matt Marshall, Kira Kalush, Dave Noel & John Solomon NWP253: Kevin Williamson & Julie Plec NWP254: Scott Alexander & Larry Karaszewski NWP255: Marta Kauffman, Ron Cowen, Dan Lipman & Graham Yost NWP256: Douglas Petrie, Marco Ramirez, Melissa Rosenberg, Jason Katims & Jessica Goldberg NWP257: Kyle Killen, Julie Plec, Ben Wexler, Chad Hodge & Dina Hillier NWP258: Ali Adler NWP259: Danny Strong & Wendy Calhoun NWP260: Justin Adler NWP261: Michael Jacobs, Ben Savage, Rowan Blanchard & Sabrina Carpenter NWP262: Ben Karlin NWP263: Chad Hodge, Donald De Line, Carla Gugino & Reed Diamond NWP264: Daniel Levy NWP265: Scot Armstrong NWP266: Joe Hill NWP267: Mark Altman, Jose Molina, Steven Melching, Sarah Watson, Ashley Miller, Amy Berg & Gabrielle Stanton NWP268: Paul Scheer, Tim Neenan & Nicole Shabtai NWP269: Spiro Skentzos, Glen Mazzara, Richard Hatem, Meredith Averill & Natalie Chaidez NWP270: Nicholas Stoller NWP271: Allison Baker, Emily Andras, Amber Benson, Deirdre Mangan & Carolyn Omine NWP272: Shane Black NWP273: Claudia Lonow NWP274: Chris Black NWP275: Joe Pokaski, Mike O'Malley, Stephnie Weir & Hugh Sterbakov NWP276: Matt O'Brien, Mike Sweeney, Todd Levin, Dan Cronin, Jessie Gaskill, Jose Arroyo, Leah Krinsky, Levi MacDougall & Andres Dubouchet NWP277: Corinne Brinkerhoff NWP278: David Mandel NWP279: David Goodman & David Slack NWP280: Brad Meltzer & Tod Goldberg NWP281: Norman Lear, Katey Sagal, Nahnatchka Khan, David Windsor, Phil Rosenthal, Hollis Rich, Debra Birnbaum, Jean Grae & Ted Leo NWP282: Alan Ball NWP283: David Simon, Tom Fantana & Beau Willimon NWP284: Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Brian Michael Bendis & Rosemary Rodriguez NWP285: Jessica Sharzer NWP286: Jeff Baena NWP287: Joanna Klein, Kathleen McCaffrey, Grant Gish, Bryan Seabury, Brendan Countee & Lesley Goldberg NWP288: Sam Esmail NWP289: Anna Fricke, Liz Tigelaar, Hart Hanson, John Wirth, Scott Rosenbaum & Natalie Abrams NWP290: Ben Sinclair & Katja Blichfeld NWP291: Ryan Condal, Zander Lehmann, Sarah Gertrude Shapiro, Joe Pokaski & Tim Goodman; Hart Hanson, Ted Griffin, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Kevin Falls & Debra Birnbaum NWP292: Jonah Nolan, Lisa Joy, Graham Yost, Jonathan Tucker, John Wirth & Anson Mount NWP293: Steven Moffat, Bryan Fuller, Michael Green & Alicia Lutes NWP294: Hart Hanson, Liz Tigelaar, Carter Covington, Jennie Snyder Urman & Jarret Wieselman; Carina MacKenzie, Liz Tigelaar, Carter Covington, Anna Fricke & Rebecca Serle NWP295: Adam Cayton-Holland, Andrew Orvedahl & Ben Roy NWP296: Harry Elfont & Deborah Kaplan NWP297: Barbara Hall, Joan Rater, Aline Brosh McKenna, Jenny Snyder Urman & Corinne Brinkerhoff NWP298: John Green NWP299: Martin Gero NWP300: Michael Schur, Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, Marti Noxon, Douglas Petrie, David Fury, Jane Espenson, Charles Murray, Andrew Miller, Andrew Reich, Ben Acker, Heath Corson, Josh Friedman and Jeff Greenstein NWP301: Megan Metzger, Dave Metzger, Joelle Cornett, Charlotte Lewis & Jake Thomas NWP302: Eric Heisserer NWP303: Matt Ross NWP304: Patrick Ness NWP305: Phillip Iscove, Gloria Calderon Kellett & Dierdre Mangan NWP306: Peter Tolan, Brannon Braga, Y. Shireen Razack & Adam Nussdorf NWP307: Charlie Day, Glenn Howerton & Jenny Klein NWP308: Erin Gibson & Bryan Safi NWP309: Kevin Falls, Rosemary Rodriguez, Bryan Seabury & Henry Goldblatt NWP310: Jennie Snyder Urman, Kevin Biegel, Justin Adler, Dana Tuinier & Dan Fienberg NWP311: Will Beall, Dan Newmark & Ben Newmark NWP312: Ted Humphrey & David Pastor NWP313: Jonathan Brackley & Sam Vincent NWP314: Shawn Ryan & Erik Kripke NWP315: Brian Koppelman & David Levien NWP316: Jessica Goldberg, Brenda Lilly, Hollis Rich, Glen Mazzara, Jack Amiel, Tom Fontana & Sandra Gonzalez; Sam Catlin, Anatol Yusef, Ruth Negga, Dominic Cooper & Eric Goldman NWP317: Jon Bokenkamp NWP318: Betsy Beers NWP319: Bob Daily & Christine Lennon NWP320: John Wirth, Krista Vernoff, Joanna Klein, Emily Moss Wilson; Silvio Horta, America Ferrera, Vanessa Williams, Eric Mabius, Michael Urie, Tony Plana, Ana Ortiz, Mark Indelicato, Rebecca Romijn, Ashley Jensen & Judith Light NWP321: Barbara Hall NWP322: Simon Rich, Richard Keith, Erin Cardillo & Dave Holstein NWP323: Gina Fattore, Courtney Lilly & Kathleen Robertson NWP324: Paul Scheuring NWP325: Amy Aniobi, Charles Murray & Ben Wexler NWP326: Krista Vernoff, Stefanie Leder, Wendy Molyneux & Lizzie Molyneux NWP327: Christopher Keyser, Marqui Jackson & Deirdre Mangan NWP328: Hilary Winston, Henry Alonso Myers & Lon Zimmet NWP329: David Caspe, Amanda Lasher & Jennifer Kaytin Robinson NWP330: Warren Littlefield & Bruce Miller NWP331: Gerry Duggan & Philipp Meyer NWP332: Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, Leila Gerstein, Alexandra Patsavas & Alan Sepinwall; Jennifer Euston, Tracy Lilienfield, Justin Spitzer, Brian Michael Bendis & Brad DeLima NWP333: Tara Armstrong, Tassie Cameron & Caroline Dhavernas NWP334: John Hoberg & Kat Likkel NWP335: Jack Amiel, Jason Katims, Jennie Snyder Urman, Mike Royce, Carter Covington & Maury McIntyre; Shawn Ryan, Glen Mazzara, Scott Rosenbaum, Kurt Sutter, Charles "Chic" Eglee & Lynette Rice NWP336: Liz Hara NWP337: Ashley Nicole Black, Allana Harkin and Mike Rubens NWP338: Brigitte Muñoz-Liebowitz, Lindsey Allen and Heather V. Regnier NWP339: Misha Green, Jake Fogelnest and Danielle Sanchez-Witzel NWP340: Joe Weisberg, Joel Fields and Debra Birnbaum NWP341: Noah Hawley, John Cameron, Michael Stuhlbarg, Mary McDonnell; Damon Lindelof, Tom Perrotta, Mimi Leder and Maureen Ryan NWP342: Phil Rosenthal; Jennifer Kaytin Robinson and Phil Rosenthal NWP343: Josh Brand, Robin Green, Mitchell Burgess, Cheryl Bloch, Rob Morrow, Janine Turner, Cynthia Geary, Adam Arkin and Maureen Ryan NWP344: Samantha McIntyre, Jennifer Muro and Cherry Chevapravatdumrong NWP345: Greg Garcia and James Roland NWP346: Graham Yost, Dave Andron, Julie Plec, Carina MacKenzie and Sara Osburn NWP347: Mara Brock Akil, Kevin Falls, Jennifer Kaytin Robinson, Jessica St. Clair, Lennon Parham and Jarett Wieselman NWP348: Ken Olin, Sarah Caplan, Andre Nemec, Josh Applebaum, Monica Owusu-Breen and Sara Vilkomerson NWP349: Julie Plec, Amanda Lasher, Rebecca Serle and Jarett Wieselman NWP350: Stacey Sher and Tim McKeon NWP351: Kathleen McCaffrey, Grant Gish, Carolyn Newman, Alex Maggioni, Ali Krug, Peter Gal, Simran Sethi and Dan Fienberg NWP352: Michael Rauch, Monica Owusu-Breen, Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Noreen O'Toole, Eric Goldman and Natalie Abrams NWP353: Mark Feuerstein, Dana Klein and Davita Scarlett NWP354: Billy Ray, Michele Fazekas, Tara Butters and Alison Schapker NWP355: Sera Gamble, Sallie Patrick and Lindsey Shockley NWP356: Glenn Gordon Caron, Hillary Benefiel and Rob Wright NWP357: Max Landis NWP358: Dana Gould, John C. McGinley, Janet Varney and Jessica Chobot NWP359: Stephen Chbosky NWP360: Kyle Hunter, Ariel Shaffir and Ben Karlin NWP361: Frankie Shaw and Sarah-Violet Bliss NWP362: Patrick Brammall, Trent O'Donnell, Cynthia Mort and Sanjay Shah NWP363: Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage NWP364: Jeremy Slater and Sean Crouch NWP365: John Shiban, CeCe Pleasants and Liz Hannah